The End of this love
by XxYuyaxX
Summary: One-Shot centré sur Fey Rune et Sayuki. L'histoire tragique qui les séparera et, la grande tristesse du jeune homme. Autre : Les personnages de Inazuma Eleven GO ne m'appartiennent pas.


_« Fey ! Ramenons le football ensemble nee ? »  
« Je me battrais à tes côtés à présent ! »  
« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Souris ! Souris ! La vie vaut la peine de sourire ! »_

* * *

- Fey...Ca va ?  
- O...Oui Tenma ne t'inquiète pas...  
- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme...depuis cet évènement..

Il lança un faible sourire à son ami qui n'avait pas l'air convaincu, ce dernier s'éloigna pour reprendre l'entraînement de football avec les autres. Cela devait faire une semaine qu'elle n'était plus là, une semaine que l'équipe semblait déprimée, une semaine que Fey n'arrivait plus à sourire sincèrement. Une semaine où chaque jour il espérait qu'elle revienne en lui annonçant une blague.  
Mais non.

Elle avait vraiment disparu, elle était vraiment décédée. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas été là. Pas assez fort, pas assez bon et courageux. S'il s'écoutait, il pleurerait tout les jours en maudissant son destin mais, il ne pouvait pas. Il lui avait promis de ne plus être un pleurnichard. D'être un homme dont elle pourrait être fière là où elle était.

Il se leva et, partit vers les vestiaires pour se changer, en ce moment il n'était qu'un poids lourd pour l'équipe. Derrière lui, il entendit Aoyama et Shinsuke qui allaient poser la même question comme tout les autres, comme avec Hamano et Hayami, comme avec Hikaru et Atsushi. Il se posa contre le mur à l'intérieur du vestiaire, il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer.

D'abord, Shindou hésiterait, il roulerait des yeux puis annoncerait la fin de l'entraînement. Ensuite, il s'assiérait sur le banc qui grincerait puis, il soupirerait avant de regarder les deux personnes lui ayant posé cette question. Ranmaru l'encouragerait et, Tenma baisserait son regard en faisant une mine triste. Les manageuses fixeraient leurs pieds, l'ambiance se refroidirait puis il commencerait :

- Il y a une semaine, avant que notre combat contre les Dark Sea prenne fin.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? Vous avez tous l'air mornes, même Tenma !  
- Sayuki, celle qui nous a prêté main forte est...morte.

* * *

_Première rencontre._

- Tu es Rune Fey n'est ce pas ? Je suis Nagumo Sayuki ! Aide-moi à rest...  
- Tu n'es pas dans les registres de ce monde, qui me dis que tu n'es pas de El Dorado ? Je ne peux pas te faire confiance.  
- Mais...Je...ne.

Elle semblait troublée, probablement que son plan de m'attaquer par derrière était raté. Je clignais rapidement des yeux avant de passer mes mains dans mes poches pour avancer. La discussion était close, j'allais rentrer et rejoindre Wonderbat pour me préparer à partir dans le passé.

Alors j'entendis un bruit, plusieurs reniflements, je me retournais pour la voir. Elle était assise sur l'herbe, le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux tandis que des perles bleus s'éclataient sur le sol. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Est-ce qu'un membre de El Dorado irait aussi loin ?

- Po...Pourquoi tu ne ve...veux pas...me croire...? _Gémit-elle entre deux sanglots_ Pourtant...tu aimes le football non..?

Je me sentais si mal, c'était étrange mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'était pas un ennemie, qu'elle ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise personne. Je m'approchais alors, lui tendant ma main gentiment et, un léger sourire apparut sur mes lèvres comme pour la rassurer.

- Je te crois alors arrête de pleurer d'accord ?

A ce moment, je m'étais dit que dans le pire des cas, elle serait facile à maîtriser. Si elle tentait quelque chose, il serait facile de l'arrêter. A la place de serrer ma main, elle se jeta littéralement sur moi en reniflant et, ses larmes disparurent rapidement tandis qu'elle souriait.

- Je me battrais à tes côtés à présent Fey ! _S'exclama t-elle en séchant ses yeux encore humides._

En la voyant à présent, je regrettais immédiatement d'avoir été si...méchant quelques minutes auparavant. Elle se releva et s'excusa de m'avoir fait tombé en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, je me relevais à mon tour. Nous allions commencer notre "alliance".

* * *

_Journée habituelle_

- Bonjour Fey ! Wonderbat ! Je suis revenue !  
- Tu es encore venue Sayuki ? _Répondit l'ourson, elle venait tout les jours du matin jusqu'au soir par moment. Il toussa en croisant ses pattes._ Fey est en train de s'entraîner avec ses "hologrammes".

La jeune fille couru rapidement dans les rues, sachant pertinemment où elle devait aller. Comme si la route se traçait devant elle. ralentit sa course en entendant le bruit d'un tacle, lorsque j'aperçus sa chevelure bleue azur, qui courait vers moi. Elle se précipita pour me dribler et prit le ballon pour jongler avec. Je fis disparaître mes hologrammes pour lui sourire. Elle afficha une mine enjouée en remettant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

- Dis Fey ! Jouons au football ensemble !  
- Oui ! _Avais-je répondu_

Voilà à quoi ressemblait toutes nos journées, nous jouions au football des heures sans jamais s'en lasser. Dès que nous étions exténués nous prenions une pause pour ensuite revenir à la maison. Cette situation durait pendant deux mois, je m'étais tellement entraîné que j'étais sûr que El Dorado ne pourrait rien contre moi.

_Puis un jour_, je la vis avancer vers moi, lentement, tel un robot détraqué. Bizarre, pourquoi aujourd'hui elle semblait si timide ? Ses joues avaient même pris une teinte rose. Je la fixais, pensant savoir ce qui allait se passer mais, je n'osais pas réellement imaginer la scène.

- Que se passe t-il Sayuki ? _Ma question la gêna encore plus d'après son sursaut._  
- Eh...bien..._Elle fixait le sol, enroulant l'une de ses mèches autour de son index._ J'...J'aimerais te...parler de quelque chose...d'important...  
- Je t'écoute. _Soufflais-je en souriant._

Elle hésitait, regardait ses pieds puis, détournait le regard ne sachant pas par où commencer. D'après sa réaction, je réalisais que ma pensée allait être exaucer. Actuellement, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la trouver mignonne, elle tentait de prononcer des mots mais aucuns sons ne sortaient.

Contrôlé par une force intérieure, je la tirais vers moi pour la serrer dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais pas cacher mon étonnement à ce geste et, tentait de dissiper ma gêne en toussotant. Elle leva sur moi ses prunelles dorés, le visage rouge et ferma ses yeux. Je ne contrôlais pas non plus la suite des évènements mais, le goût de ses lèvres était si agréable...

Ce premier baiser se termina rapidement, d'une part par manque de souffle, de l'autre parce qu'elle était si gênée qu'elle n'avait pas pu tenir. Je collais mon front contre le sien en lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

- F..Fey..Je t'aime.. _Murmura t-elle doucement_  
- Moi aussi

Je n'avais rien pu dire d'autre, sa voix mielleuse m'avait conquit, son regard, ses cheveux, elle m'avait hypnotisé. Et sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'elle vive heureuse.  
Mais au final je n'ai été qu'un misérable boulet.

* * *

_Dernier contact_

- Les Dark Sea ont agi, maintenant que les parents de cet enfant ne sont plus ensembles que se passera t-il d'après vous ?  
- Elle ne va pas...  
- Oui, elle va disparaitre de ce monde. _L'homme se mit à rire diaboliquement._  
- Im...Impossible ! Sayuki est notre amie, elle ne peut pas...  
- Qu...Que se passe t-il...? _Soufflais-je la gorge nouée_

Un flot de lumière apparut autour de la jeune fille, son corps entier commençait à briller d'une lumière pure. Je courais vers elle pour la serrer dans mes bras, oui je savais bien que ce n'était pas le moment mais, mais mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues tandis que je la serrais un peu plus fort.

Elle ria, je redressais mon visage pour la regarder, elle rigolait si innocemment comme si, comme si tout ceci était un rêve. Elle donnait l'impression de sérénité malgré que sa...mort soit proche, pourquoi n'était-elle pas effrayée ?

- Hé bien Fey. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? _Elle passa lentement l'une de ses mains sur ma joue humide pour me consoler._ Souris ! Souris ! La vie vaut la peine de sourire !  
- Comment le pourrais-je...? Sans toi à mes côtés, je...  
- Je ne te connaissais pas si faible ! Le destin n'a pas été favorable envers moi mais, je serais toujours à tes côtés même dans l'autre monde je veillerais sur toi.  
- Ne dis pas...ça...Sayuki  
- Je ne regrette rien, j'ai vraiment été heureuse auprès de toi...et, tes amis ont été si gentils. Alors, vis avec eux, ne les laisse pas...tomber.

Le flot de lumière s'amplifia, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte comme ça. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, ce serait le dernier contact que je pourrais lui offrir, que nous aurions. Je sentis des gouttes salées, elle aussi au final devait être triste, elle devait être effrayée. Après tout, elle ne pourrait jamais plus revenir. Cette pensée me détruisait le coeur, j'ouvris mes yeux pour constater avec effroi que son corps disparaissait.

Indigné, je l'appelais, hurlais son prénom, la serrais dans mes bras mais, elle avait disparu. Je m'écroulais au sol, la seule personne pour qui j'aurais donné tout, venait de mourir, devant moi dans mes bras sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Mes sanglots redoublaient à mesure que la réalité me regagnait. Plus jamais, plus jamais elle ne serait là, elle ne me parlerait plus, elle ne me serrerait plus dans ses bras. Le goût de ses lèvres je ne l'aurais plus une seule fois.  
Tout était fini.

* * *

Le désespoir m'avait envahit plus que la haine, j'étais seul à nouveau. Je me laissais glisser sur le mur du vestiaire jusqu'à être assis au sol. Une main devant mon visage, je retenais mes larmes tandis qu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je retirais ma main et observa Tenma, il me souriait de toutes ses dents, les autres membres probablement derrière lui.

- Fey ! Jouons au football !  
- O...Oui !

Je me relevais, sortant du vestiaire et sentant le vent sur mon visage, je relevais le visage vers l'océan qu'était le ciel. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, cela devait faire un moment que je n'avais pas éprouvé ce sentiment de gaieté.

- Je ne suis pas seul...Sayuki, j'ai mes amis à mes côtés.


End file.
